


Brûlé

by Alduc



Series: Les Archives Magnus [8]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Immolation, Paranoia, arachnophobie, blessures (brûlures), incendie, insalubrité, insectes (araignées), irrealité, mort d'un parent, nourriture, psychose, sang et trippes, suicide graphique, traumatisme crânien
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alduc/pseuds/Alduc
Summary: Traduction française non-officielle de la transcription de l'épisode 8 de "The Magnus Archives"
Series: Les Archives Magnus [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754026
Kudos: 1





	Brûlé

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Burned Out](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/741045) by Jonathan Sims. 



> Si vous avez des commentaires concernant la traduction, n'hésitez pas!
> 
> Rappel de bien lire les tags de contenu, cet épisode contient entre autre: Suicide, sang, incendie, araignées

MAG008 -#0071304

Brûlé

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

#####  [CLICK]

ARCHIVISTE

  
Déposition d’Ivo Lensik, concernant ses expériences durant la construction d’une maison sur Hill Top Road, Oxford. Témoignage original donné le 13 mars 2007. Enregistrement audio par Jonathan Sims, Archiviste-en-Chef de l’Institut Magnus, Londres.

Début de la déclaration.

ARCHIVISTE (DÉCLARATION)

Je travaille en construction depuis bientôt vingt ans maintenant, surtout à l’intérieur et autour de la région d’Oxford. Lorsque mon père est décédé en 1996, j’ai pris en charge son entreprise contractante et je n’ai jamais manqué de travail depuis.

Je peux m’occuper de la plupart des choses qu’on me demande mais en général je me spécialise dans les bâtisses neuves, la plomberie et le câblage électrique spécifiquement, et j’ai une sorte de réputation d’être disponible rapidement, alors ce n’est pas inhabituel pour moi d’être appelé en plein milieu d’un contrat pour aller faire d’autres travaux. Lorsque j’ai été engagé pour travailler sur une maison à Hill Top Road à la mi-Novembre, rien ne m’a semblé étrange. Le gars qu’ils avaient assigné au câblage avait été convoqué pour du service juridique et ils se retrouvaient sans lui pendant quelques semaines, alors ils m’ont demandé de prendre la relève. J’étais occupé avec un autre boulot durant le jour, mais ma fiancée Sam se trouvait à une conférence à Hambourg pour quelques temps et nous économisions pour le mariage, alors je me suis dit que je pourrais m’en occuper les soirs.

Maintenant, Hill Top Road est une rue plutôt isolée près de la région de Cowley. Il n’y a pas beaucoup de résidences d’étudiants, alors c’est un endroit assez paisible, surtout une fois que tous les enfants qui vivent dans le coin sont au lit. La construction de la maison elle-même ne fût entamée que récemment, car une dispute au sujet du droit de propriété avait barré le terrain pendant des années, et lorsque je me suis pointé elle était encore majoritairement vide. Il y avait deux étages avec un grenier qui allait devenir une chambre à coucher, pour aller avec le reste de la rue. Les portes étaient posées et ajustées, bien que les verrous ne l’étaient pas, mais les espaces vides où devaient aller les fenêtres se tenaient vacants, laissant entrer le froid. Ce côté de la route reculait vers South Park avec des clôtures marquants la ligne de fond de chaque jardins.

Le jardin de cette maison en particulier était surtout pleins de matériaux de construction et de débris, mais je me souviens que debout et dominant tout cela se tenait un arbre. Il était très gros et très mort ce n’est pas pour mettre trop d’accent là-dessus, mais cette chose me foutais les jetons. Il semblait projeter des ombres étranges, qui étaient nettes et foncées même lors des jours les plus couverts.

Mais ce n’est pas l’arbre qui a tout commencé, cependant. Non, ceci est arrivé durant la troisième nuit de travail dessus. Il devait être 8 ou 9 heures du soir, puisqu’il faisait sombre depuis quelques heures. Je travaillais sur le câblage dans le plancher lorsque j’ai entendu cogner à la porte de devant. Au début j’ai pensé que ça devait être un des autres ouvriers qui avait oublié quelque chose, mais j’ai réalisé qu’il n’y avait pas de verrou sur la porte ; n’importe qui de l’équipe l’aurait sût et serait simplement entré. J’ai commencé à me sentir légèrement mal à l’aise, lorsqu’on cogna à nouveau. Au fil des années j’ai eu quelques altercations avec des voyous qui voulaient causer des problèmes sur mes chantiers, alors j’ai attrapé un marteau en m’approchant. Je fis de mon mieux pour le tenir de façon décontractée, comme si j’avais été en train de m’en servir normalement.

J’ai ouvert la porte pour voir un homme à l’allure modeste vêtu d’un manteau beige. Il était assez jeune, peut-être au milieu de la vingtaine, rasé avec des cheveux châtains hirsutes. Son manteau avait une coupe démodée ; il me donnait l’impression de sortir d’un vieux Polaroid.

Il dit que son nom était Raymond Fielding et qu’il possédait la maison. Pendant qu’il parlait, j’ai sentit ma poigne se resserrer autour du marteau bien que je n’aie aucune idée pourquoi. Je lui ai demandé s’il avait une pièce d’identité ou des documents et il me tendit ce qui semblait être, autant que je puisse dire, l’acte de propriété pour la maison, ainsi que la terre en dessous, et elle désignait l’homme au nom de Raymond Fielding comme propriétaire. Donc je l’ai laissé entrer.

Je me suis excusé pour la brise et dit que les vitres seraient installées dans les prochains jours mais que pour l’instant il ferait froid. Il n’a pas répondu , et s’est seulement déplacé vers le cadre vide de la fenêtre du fond et s’est mis à observer le jardin. J’ai tenté de continuer mon travail, gardant un œil sur cet étranger. Rien à propos de cette situation ne semblait tout à fait normal, mais il n’avait pas l’air de faire quoique ce soit de louche, à seulement se tenir là et regarder le jardin. J’ai donc retourné ma concentration sur le câblage.

Après une minute ou deux, j’ai pris conscience d’une forte odeur déplaisante. J’ai pensé que j’avais peut-être mal branché quelque chose, mais non, ça sentait comme des cheveux humains brûlés. J’ai jeté un œil vers l’endroit où Raymond se trouvait, mais il n’était plus là. Où il s’était tenu auparavant, il n’y avait maintenant qu’une zone roussie sur le plancher de bois, qui apparemment fumait encore et dégageait cette odeur épouvantable.

J’ai couru chercher l’extincteur dans la pièce d’à côté. Je suis seulement parti quelques secondes mais quand je suis revenu l’odeur n’était plus là et il n’y avait ni feu ni fumée, juste les marques de brûlures sur le parquet de bois devant cette fenêtre. En le touchant, j’ai découvert qu’il était aussi froid que le reste du plancher. J’ai entrepris de nettoyer, et découvert que les lattes en dessous étaient intactes, avec seulement une fine couche de suie et de cendre par dessus.

J’ai cherché aux alentours ce Raymond Fielding, mais s’il s’était déjà réellement trouvé ici, il n’était plus là maintenant. C’est seulement lorsque j’eus finit de nettoyer les marques que j’ai pris conscience la véritable étrangeté de cette situation, et me suis mis à paniquer.

Je devrais probablement expliquer ma peur un peu, car ce n’est pas à cause des spectres, ou d’odeurs fantômes ou quoique ce soit dans le genre. Voyez-vous, il y a des antécédents significatifs de schizophrénie parmi les hommes de ma famille. Mon père l’avait, tout comme mon grand-oncle, et dans les deux cas ça a mené au suicide. Je n’en savais pas beaucoup au sujet de mon grand-oncle, mais j’ai constaté de près le déclin de mon père. Ça avait commencé peu de temps après son divorce de ma mère, quoiqu’en y repensant, c’est peut-être les premières étapes de la maladie qui ont exacerbé les problèmes dans leur mariage.

Néanmoins, il s’est mis à passer beaucoup de temps enfermé dans son studio à ‘’travailler’’. J’avais peut-être 24 ou 25 ans à l’époque, et vivais encore chez lui. Je travaillais avec mon père, faisant à peu près les mêmes boulots que maintenant, et ce fût durant cette période que j’ai dût prendre en charge de plus en plus de responsabilités pour gérer l’entreprise, car désormais il priorisait son ‘’travail’’ avant son véritable emploi.

Ses ‘’travaux’’ étaient en faite des fractals. Il est devenu obsédé par ceux-ci, passait tout son temps à en dessiner, à les observer, mesurant les motifs qu’ils formaient. Il me parlerait pendant des heures au sujet des maths derrière ceux-ci et qu’il était tout près d’une grande vérité. Il allait ébranler les mathématiques depuis leurs fondations une fois qu’il aurait découvert cette vérité, cachée par ces motifs fractals en cascade.

Un jour je suis revenu chez moi et j’ai trouvé mon père qui scrutait à travers les stores, terrorisé. Il prétendait que quelqu’un le suivait, me dit qu’ils planifiaient d’arrêter son travail. Je lui ai demandé qui c’était, mais il a seulement secoué la tête et dit que je le saurais quand je le verrais car ‘’tous les os sont dans ses mains’’.

J’ai essayé de lui trouver de l’aide, bien évidemment, mais il refusait de prendre ses médicaments, car il disait que ça interférait avec son travail, et qu’il n’était pas dangereux, donc que je ne pouvais pas le faire interner. Je savais que ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant qu’il se blesse, et comme de fait, le jour est venu où il n’a pas répondu aux coups donnés sur la porte de son studio. J’ai défoncé pour entrer et l’ai retrouvé mort dans une marre sang, avec de profondes entailles le long de ses poignets et avant-bras. Les murs étaient couverts de dessins de fractals, il y avait des colonnes de feuilles de papiers remplies de ceux-ci et des copeaux de crayons tapissaient le sol. L’enquête a conclu à un suicide, malgré le fait que le coronaire fût incapable d’identifier l’outil qui aurait fait les coupures sur ses bras, et ignorant également pourquoi il avait une expression si effrayée sur son visage.

Voilà pourquoi la disparition apparente de Raymond Fielding me préoccupe tant. Je suis plus jeune que mon père l’avait été, mais cela restait une possibilité en moi. Ce fil de pensée est probablement la raison qui fait que je n’ai pas porté attention où je marchais, et j’ai glissé sur la zone de plancher mouillée que je venais juste de nettoyer. Je suis tombé face première, me cognant la tête très fort.

Je ne pense pas avoir été inconscient plus que quelques secondes, mais quand je me suis réveillé je saignais depuis une grosse coupure sur ma tempe. J’ai tenté de me rendre à ma voiture, mais j’étais si étourdi simplement en me tenant debout qu’il était clair que conduire était hors de question. Alors j’ai appelé une ambulance. Elle est arrivée rapidement, et ils m’ont emmené à l’hôpital John Radcliffe.

Quand je suis arrivé là, ils furent très réactifs et ont rapidement déterminé que j’avais une commotion cérébrale sévère, alors j’y ai passé la nuit sous observation. J’ai raconté à mon docteur tous les détails de ma rencontre avec Raymond Fielding. Si c’était les premiers signes d’une schizophrénie naissante, je souhaitais être mis au courant le plus tôt possible. Le médecin m’a écouté attentivement et dit que c’était peu probable, car il serait étonnant de développer des hallucinations complètes si abruptement, mais qu’ils allaient me garder sous observation.

J’ai remarqué, pendant que j’expliquais mon expérience, que l’infirmière qui prenait ma pression semblait écouter avec intérêt, toutefois elle est partie avant que je puisse lui demander pourquoi.

Je suis resté à l’hôpital deux autres jours. Sam voulait couper court à son voyage lorsque je lui ai parlé de ma commotion, mais je lui ai dit que le danger immédiat était passé et que je m’en sortirais d’ici la fin de sa conférence, alors j’ai surtout été seul pendant ce temps.

C’est le matin avant que ma fiancée revienne que j’ai croisé l’infirmière de nouveau. Je venais de recevoir les résultats de tests qui affirmaient que tout allait bien, donc je m’apprêtais à sortir et elle venu m’examiner une dernière fois.

Elle demanda si j’étais certain que l’homme qui s’était pointé à Hill Top Road s’était bien présenté en tant que Raymond Fielding. Je répondit oui, que j’avais même vu sa signature sur l’acte de propriété du terrain, mais que j’ignorais l’histoire de l’endroit. Elle est devenue très silencieuse et s’est assise.

L’infirmière était une femme plus âgée, malaisienne, je pense, et je l’aurais supposée dans la cinquantaine, quoique je n’ai pas demandé. Elle a dit que sa famille avait vécu sur Hill Top Road pendant longtemps et qu’elle savait sur quel bâtisse je travaillais. Dans les années 1960, la maison qui s’était autrefois dressée à cet endroit appartenait à un homme nommé Raymond Fielding.

Il était un chrétien pratiquant et dévoué, et l’avait utilisé comme maison de transition au nom du diocèse local, prenant soins d’adolescents en fugue ou de jeunes gens avec des problèmes mentaux. Le reste du voisinage n’aimait pas cela apparemment, car ses résidents causaient fréquemment des problèmes et Hill Top Road avait acquis une sorte de réputation pour ça. Personne n’a jamais dit quoique ce soit de négatif à propos de Raymond, toutefois, qui était en toute apparence une âme gentille et douce presque au point d’être universellement apprécié.

Personne ne sait exactement quand est-ce qu’Agnès a emménagé ; certains ont dit qu’elle était la véritable fille de Raymond, puisque les deux se ressemblaient un peu et qu’elle était plus jeune que la plupart des autres enfants qui vivaient là. Elle avait peut-être onze ans tout au plus lorsqu’elle est apparue, et ne parlait pas vraiment, autre que de donner son nom aux gens s’ils lui demandaient. Tout le monde s’est naturellement mis à remarquer cette enfant avec des nattes brune minces comme une queue de souris qui les fixait du regard à travers les fenêtres de la maison de Raymond. Pour autant qu’ils puissent dire , c’est tout ce qu’elle semblait faire de son temps - regarder les gens par la fenêtre. C’était un peu dérangeant, mais aucun n’avaient de réels problèmes avec elle.

Au cours des années qui suivirent, les enfants en maison de transition cessèrent de causer des problèmes dans la région autour de Hill Top Road. Ce ne fut pas un changement visible immédiatement, mais graduellement les personnes qui vivaient là furent vues de moins en moins. Raymond y habitait toujours et semblait parfaitement heureux. Si on lui posait des questions sur un résident qui n’avait pas été aperçu depuis un temps, et il expliquerait qu’ils avaient continué leur chemin ou trouvé une autre résidence où rester, et personne ne s’est assez préoccupé de tout ça pour vérifier ses dires.

Bientôt, les seules personnes qui vivèrent dans cette maison furent Agnès et Raymond. Puis Raymond disparu à son tour. Agnès devait avoir 18 ou 19 ans à ce point, et ne parlait toujours pas. Lorsqu’on lui posait des questions sur ce qui était advenu de Raymond, Elle répondait simplement qu’il était parti et que la maison lui appartenait. Les gens se sont inquiétés en entendant cela, et la police a effectué une petite enquête, mais la maison avait bien légalement été léguée à Agnès, et il n’y avait aucun signes d’infractions. Aucune traces de Raymond non plus, d’ailleurs.

Ainsi les années passèrent et Agnès vécut dans cette vieille maison. Elle paraissait ne jamais en sortir, ne faisait qu’observer depuis les fenêtres. Les résidents d’Hill Top Road apprirent qu’il était préférable de ne pas garder d’animaux de compagnie, car ils avaient tendance à disparaître. Puis, en 1974, Henry White fût porté disparu. Il avait cinq ans, et la recherche n’a rien donné.

Les gens avaient toujours répandu des rumeurs au sujet d’Agnès, mais après cela les rumeurs devinrent méchantes. Assez méchantes que lorsqu’ils virent de la fumée s’élever de l’ancienne maison Fielding une semaine après la disparition du petit Henry, aucun d’entre eux ne fit quoique que ce soit. Personne n’a appelé les pompiers ou tenté de venir en aide. Ils ont juste regardé. Agnès n’a pas dût appeler quelconque aide non plus, car au moment où les camions de pompiers arrivèrent, il ne restait plus rien à sauver.

Durant tout l’incendie, aucun signes de vie ne furent aperçus à l’intérieur de l’immeuble. Pas de hurlements, pas de mouvements, rien que le rugissement des flammes. Quand le feu fût finalement éteint, ils ont en fait trouvé des restes humains, mais ils n’étaient pas ceux d’Agnès, ni de Henry White. Le seul corps qu’ils ont découvert fût celui de Raymond Fielding. Tout ce qui restait était un squelette très carbonisé, avec la main droite manquante.

C’est l’histoire en entier de l’endroit, tel que l’infirmière me l’a raconté. Une fois que les débris furent retirés, la terre s’est retrouvée coincée dans des complications légales quant aux droits de propriété et est restée ainsi jusqu’à plus tôt cette année. Elle me demanda de ne pas dire à quiconque qu’elle avait parlé de cela, car elle ne voulait pas que les gens pensent qu’elle répandait des histoires. Je lui ai dit que je garderais le silence et elle est partie. Je ne l’ai jamais revue de nouveau et je fût libéré de l’hôpital peu après.

Je me suis reposé chez moi quelques jours, mais je trouve l’inactivité forcée très ennuyante, et je me sentais bien alors j’ai décidé de retourner travailler. Compte tenu des circonstances, j’aurais probablement dût éviter de retourner sur Hill Top Road, mais j’ai réalisé que j’avais une profonde amertume envers cette maison. Je ne croyais pas aux fantômes, et pour être honnête je pense que c’est toujours le cas, et le docteur m’a assuré que je ne montrais aucun symptôme de schizophrénie, donc il n’y avait aucune raison pour que je ressente cette appréhension qui me rongeait à l’intérieur. Je me suis convaincu que la seul façon de bannir ce sentiment était d’y retourner et de finir ce que j’avais commencé. C’est donc ce que que je fit, bien que désormais je prenais soins de seulement travailler de jour et d’éviter de me retrouver seul.

Malgré cela, il y eut d’occasionnels moments où je me suis retrouvé à travailler seul dans une pièce, ou lorsque le silence envahissait l’immeuble. Et là je sentirais à nouveau cette odeur, cette effluve de cheveux brûlés, ou j’apercevrais des nattes brunes juste avant qu’elles tournent un coin. Plus le contrat touchait à sa fin, plus il devenait difficile de ne pas rester sur le chantier après la nuit tombée, jusqu’à ce que je perde complètement la notion du temps un après-midi, et levé les yeux pour découvrir que non seulement il faisait nuit, mais que j’étais le seul qui restait dans la bâtisse.

Presque aussitôt que j’eus réalisé ça, j’ai commencé à transpirer. Au début je pensais que c’était la nervosité, ou même une attaque de panic au fait de me retrouver seul, mais en fait c’était la chaleur ; cette vague chaude qui semblait commencer dans mes os et irradiait en moi. J’ai enlevé mon chapeau et mon manteau, mais je n’ai cessé d’avoir de plus en plus chaud jusqu’à ce que j’aie l’impression de cuire de l’intérieur. J’ai essayé de crier mais je ne trouvais pas mon souffle, je ne pouvais pas bouger. Je brûlais.

Il y a eut un coup à la porte, et la sensation s’est soudainement évanouie. J’avais de nouveau froid, étendu sur le plancher. Je me démenai à me relever pendant qu’on cognait à nouveau. Ma main tremblait en ouvrant la porte. Avec tout ça je ne savais plus à quoi m’attendre. Était-ce encore Raymond ? Agnès ? Ou autre chose pour annoncer la fin de ma santé mentale.

Ce à quoi je ne m’attendais pas était un prêtre Catholique. Il était petit, et un peu corpulent, avec des cheveux rasés courts et de profondes lignes de sourire autour de sa bouche. Il s’est présenté comme Père Edwin Burroughs et me dit que ‘’Annie’’ lui avait demandé de passer me voir. Je ne connais aucune Annie et lui ai dit comme tel, et il sembla un peu confus, et dit qu’elle travaillait comme infirmière à l’hôpital John Radcliffe.

Cela a suffisamment soulagé mes craintes pour que je le laisse entrer, et lui ai demandé s’il était une sorte d’exorciste. Père Burroughs sourit et me dit que oui, c’est exactement ce qu’il était.

Ainsi je lui ai raconté mon histoire en même temps qu’il examinait la maison. Il hocha la tête en écoutant mon récit de ce qui est arrivé, posant une question à l’occasion sur ce qui avait été dit ou comment je m’étais senti. Finalement il sembla satisfait et dit qu’il ferait ce qu’il pourrait. Il expliqua que l’exorcisme est quelque chose qui ne peut réellement être fait qu’aux démons et que ce n’était pas quelque chose qu’on pouvait faire aux fantômes, en tout cas pas officiellement – l’existence réelle des fantômes est une question qui sème la discorde autant au sein de l’Église qu’à l’extérieur – mais qu’il passerait au travers de quelques bénédictions et tenterait de voir s’il pouvait aider. Il me demanda d’attendre dehors pendant qu’il travaillait, alors je me suis dirigé vers le jardin du fond et attendit.

Pendant que je me tenais là au froid, mes yeux se posèrent sur l’arbre. Ce damné arbre qui donnait la chair de poule. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à ce moment je fût envahi par une intense rage folle envers cet arbre. J’ai attrapé le pied de biche qui traînait sur un tas de bois tout près et, en prenant mon élan, j’ai frappé le tronc, l’enfonçant de toutes mes forces.

J’ai senti quelque chose de chaud et humide gicler depuis l’endroit où je l’avais frappé. De la sève ? Non, ça n’avait pas la texture de la sève. J’ai allumé ma lampe de poche pour révéler du sang qui coulait de l’arbre blessé. Le liquide dégoulinait le long du pied de biche jusqu’au sol en ruisselets. En atteignant les racines j’ai vu autre chose dans la lumière de ma lampe ; enroulées le long de la base de l’arbre se trouvaient de vieilles traces de brûlures noires.

À ce moment j’ai pris ma décision. Ce fût facile, comme si détruire cet arbre était la seule chose à faire, l’unique chemin à suivre. J’ai trouvé une longe chaîne parmi les matériaux de construction dans le jardin et l’ai attachée autour du tronc sanguinolent, puis j’ai accroché l’autre bout à ma voiture. Cela prit moins d’une minute pour le mettre à terre, et il n’y avait plus de sang ensuite. Une fois l’arbre sur le côté, déraciné et impuissant, j’ai jeté un œil dans le trou qu’il occupait et j’ai remarqué quelque chose gisant à travers la terre.

Je descendis récupérer l’objet, qui se révéla être une petite boîte en bois, à peu près six pouces carrés, avec un motif détaillé gravé sur l’extérieur. Les lignes creusées s’enroulaient et s’entortillaient ensembles, ce qui la rendait difficile à ignorer.

J’ai ouvert la boîte et à l’intérieur se trouvait une solitaire pomme verte. Elle avait l’air appétissante, luisante, avec une fine couche de condensation comme si elle avait été cueillie lors d’une fraîche matinée de printemps. Je l’ai ramassé. Je ne comptais pas la manger, je ne suis pas si stupide, mais encore plus que des arbres qui saignent ou des brûlures fantômes, ceci me confondait.

En la sortant de la boîte, cependant, elle se mit à pourrir. La peau est devenue brune et abîmée et a commencé à se ratatiner dans main. Puis elle fendit. Et en sortis des araignées. Des douzaines, centaines d’araignées émergèrent de cette pomme qui pourrissait droit devant mes yeux. J’ai hurlé et lâché prise avant qu’une d’entre elles n’atteigne mon bras. La pomme est tombée sur le sol et a éclaté dans un nuage de poussière. Je me suis éloigné et j’ai attendu que toutes les araignées soient parties avant de récupérer la boîte. Je l’ai éclaté avec le pied de biche, puis jeté les morceaux dans un bac à composte.

Père Burroughs est revenu peu de temps après. Il m’a dit qu’il avait exécuté ses prières et espérait que cela procurerait une certaine aide. S’il a remarqué l’arbre abattu, il n’a pas posé de questions à ce sujet, au lieu de ça il me tendit simplement sa carte d’affaire et me dit de l’appeler s’il y avait d’autres problèmes à l’avenir. La maison ne semblait pas différente, mais il n’y avait pas d’odeur de cheveux brûlés, ni de chaleur ou de spectres ou quelconques bizarreries que je puisse déceler. J’ai travaillé sur cette maison une autre semaine, et je ne sais pas si ce sont les prières du Père ou le déracinement de l’arbre, mais je n’ai pas rencontré d’autres trucs inhabituels le temps que je fût là. Après ça, ma part dans le boulot était terminée, et je ne suis pas retourné sur Hill Top Road depuis.

ARCHIVISTE

Fin de la déclaration.

Ah, les traumatismes crâniens et la schizophrénie latente – les meilleurs amis du fantôme. Hormis l’indulgence excessive de drogues psychoactives, il me semble qu’il n’y a pas meilleurs moyens d’entrer en contacte avec le monde des esprits. Néanmoins, blagues à part, l’histoire du 105 Hill Top Road mérite une enquête. Et bien que je crois au témoignage de M.Lensik à propos de ses propres expériences, autant que je puisse avec un arbre qui saigne, il y a une note dans le dossier qui mentionne que Père Edwin Burroughs a donné sa propre version des évènements dans la Déposition 0218011. Bien que je n’ai pas encore pu localiser ce dossier en particulier dans le désordre qui se faisait passer pour l’archive de Gertrude Robinson, la suggestion qu’il y aurait une corroboration externe apporte un potentiel de crédibilité au récit fou de M. Lensik. Aucun autre des ouvriers sur ce chantier à l’époque n’a vécu de troubles comme ceux rapportés par M. Lensik.

Martin fût incapable de trouver l’exacte date de la construction de la maison originale mais les archives les plus anciennes qu’il pût trouver affichent qu’elle fût achetée par Walter Fielding en 1891. Elle fût ensuite léguée à son fils Alfred Fielding en 1923, puis à son petit-fils, Raymond Fielding, en 1957. Il n’y a aucun documents qui prouvent qu’elle fût utilisée comme maison de transition, certainement pas une connectée au diocèse Catholique local, quoique les archives de l’Église d’Angleterre pour cette région auxquels Sasha a eu accès sont malheureusement incomplets. Les résidents plus âgés de Hill Top Road soutiennent le récit donné par l’infirmière, Anna Kasuma, tel que transmis ici.

Tim a réussi à organiser une entrevue avec Mme. Kasuma, mais elle n’a apparemment pu apporter aucune informations supplémentaires au-delà de ce qu’elle a dit à M. Lensik. Elle a admis, cependant, avoir demandé à Père Burroughs d’examiner la maison, car elle était inquiète à ce sujet, et elle l’avait vu exécuter des exorcismes auparavant. Il ne semble pas y avoir de preuves imprimées de ce qui est arrivé à la maison; aucun articles de journal ou nouvelles similaires concernant l’incendie. Un résident a toutefois pu nous montrer une photo de la maison en flammes.

L’avis nécrologique de Raymond Fielding a brièvement rapporté sa mort comme étant due à un incendie de sa maison, et fait les louanges de son travail avec les jeunes en difficultés, mais ne donnent pas de détails sur ni l’un ni l’autre. Agnès reste en majorité un mystère, car nous n’avons pu trouver de preuves définitives qu’elle aie même existée.

Excepté...Nous ne pouvons prouver quelconque connexion, mais Martin a déterré un rapport au sujet d’une Agnès Montague, qui fût retrouvée morte dans son appartement de Sheffield le 23 novembre 2006 au soir, le même jour que M. Lensik prétend avoir déraciné l’arbre. Elle s’est pendue. L’âge qui lui est donné est 26, ce qui ne correspond pas du tout.

Mais attachée à une chaîne enroulée à sa ceinture se trouvait une main humaine, une main droite. Le propriétaire n’a jamais été identifié, mais le coronaire était apparemment très perplexe, car l’état de décomposition des tissus semblent indiquer que le possesseur original de cette main a dût mourir presque exactement en même temps qu’Agnès.

Deux familles ont vécu dans la maison depuis la déposition originale de ce témoignage mais aucune autres manifestations furent signalées sur Hill Top Road.

Fin de l’enregistrement.

##### [CLICK]

  
  



End file.
